


What About a bit of Snow

by ScottishAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Dean is in love with his best friend., Fluff, M/M, One Shot, So so much sickening fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:29:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottishAngel/pseuds/ScottishAngel
Summary: It's Christmas, the first one where no one is trying to kill them, so Dean decides he is going to bring the Christmas cheer to the bunker. What will happen though when he drags his family to perhaps the two most romantic activities of the season. Will he finally acknowledge his own wants? Or will Dean continue to give it all to his little family?
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	What About a bit of Snow

Dean was giddy. For once they had a break, and at Christmas! He and Sam haven't had a proper Christmas without the threat of dying for years. It almost felt like a dream, the bunker had a glee to it as Dean poured his eggnog for that morning, just a splash from his flask to top it off. He made the rest of the bunker residents a glass too, with Sam’s containing perhaps more whiskey than entirely necessary. He put a record on and turned the volume to max; Jingle Bell Rock filling the bunker with cheer and stirring the other sleeping hunter from his slumber. 

With a smile he hears wings behind him and hums along to the song as Cas investigates the source of his good mood.  
“What is this Dean?”  
“It’s Christmas Cas!”  
“No Christmas is December 25th, it is December 20th and definitely not Christmas. I should know.”  
“Spoil sport,” Dean pouts, his wide green eyes fixed on Cas with an almost puppy like expression, “It’s about the spirit Cas. AND we are going to get a tree today.”  
“Why do we have to go somewhere Dean? We have trees outside?” 

Dean chuckles at his-no not his- the angel’s cluelessness as he hears Jack and Sam begin to stumble towards the main room.

“Because Christmas demands it!” To this the blue eyes narrow as if trying to recall a decree or doctrine where it was declared that one must procure a tree for Christmas.  
“Dean?” Sam’s hair made him about 4 inches taller with his bed head as the hunter blinks slowly as he takes in the music and a surprisingly relaxed and happy Dean. “What is all this?”  
“Christmas Sammy!” He smiles widely as he gives Sam the carefully prepared eggnog and winks at Cas. “We are going to celebrate this year!”  
Sam appreciatively takes a gulp of the eggnog before unceremoniously spitting it all across the table, coming up for air coughing and sputtering at the assault on his throat. “DEAN!”  
“What?” His older brother shrugs innocently and sips his perfectly tipsy eggnog. “When you finish that and get dressed we are going to get decorations and a tree!”  
Sam just grumbles and hesitantly sips the eggnog again, deciding that it is quite nice, despite its strength, and puts his feet up taking in the scene before him. Cas hesitantly sniffs his glass before deeming it acceptable and slowly sipping his eggnog down as Jack nearly bounds into the room.

“Are we celebrating Christmas?” His face is alight with excitement and he nearly jumps in the air at Dean’s vigorous nod. “Yes! Oh! Is that eggnog?” Dean offers him the glass and he happily drinks it down, not noticing the glare sent to Dean from Sam or the sheepish shrug he received in response.  
“Okay gang,” Deans rumble snaps attention to him, “Today is our first annual Bunker Christmas outing. We are going to get decorations and a tree today, AND there is a Christmas market in Wichita. we are going to enjoy ourselves for once. Caphiche?”  
The responses from the bunker gang range from mildly curious and agreeable to the childish excitement emanating from Jack as he immediately leaves to get ready. It’s his first Christmas! Cas simply stands around, assuming he will wait for the humans and nephilim to ready themselves before they leave, but Dean changes that plan within a moment. The calloused hand of the elder Winchester grabs the angel by the sleeve and drags him through the bunker to his room before he could protest.

“You mister need to look the part. I know Angels have no feeling but today you're not an angel. You’re an excited human getting ready for Christmas with his family.” Dean immediately, internally, calls himself out for referring to Cas as family out loud, but hey. It's Christmas. He can afford to be a bit more relaxed with his emotions. He allows himself a moment to appreciate Cas as he appraises just what he should wear before deciding on full Christmas mode. It’s definitely not freezing in Kansas, but it will be at night, so he pulls out a hideous red christmas sweater that has been in his closet for way too long--it smells of mothballs and age--a pair of worn jeans, and a relatively puffy jacket and throws them at his friend. 

“Put those on.” Castiel’s confusion is adorable--not adorable! It’s amusing. Dean hates always checking his thoughts about his friend, but he knows the Angel would be unable to understand the intricacies of the emotion, and frankly Dean is still a bit scared of that side of himself. For now. The angel starts to undress and Dean immediately turns back to the closet to A. Avoid staring, B. give the angel some privacy, and C. avoid any biological consequences from thinking about or seeing the angel in any state of undress. Even Cas isn’t that dense. Oh no. Dean stifles a groan as he begins to imagine how ‘dense’ his friend is. Quickly he finds himself a black T-shirt, a red flannel, and a fresh pair of jeans and leaves for the bathroom as Castiel begins to unbutton his dress shirt. 

Oh god. The glimpse of tan skin that greeted Dean as he left was enough to make his whole body flush, and he had to splash cold water on his face just to focus on changing. 

Upon his return Cas is fussing with the knit on the ‘Merry Christmas Ya Filthy Animal’ sweater absentmindedly. Seeing Cas wearing his jeans was not something Dean thought he needed to prepare for, but man he should have. The angel looks completely different without his trademark coat and messy tie.  
“Okay Cas?” He swallows his admiration with the question and moves to grab hats and scarves from the bin by the wardrobe.  
“Dean. I don’t understand what is wrong with my normal outerwear. Why must I wear these clothes instead and why is the fabric so scratchy?” He pouts slightly, bringing a chuckle forth from Dean.  
“Because it’s Christmas Cas and Capitalism, Santa, and the little boy on the imaginary train demand it.” Eye squint.  
“On the train? Dean I-”  
“You don’t understand. Just go with it Cas. Have some fun and relax. Remember you’re supposed to be human today. Enjoy it.” Dean grins as he plops the wool hat on Cas’s head and leaves the room; he didn’t realise he’d made his first mistake. 

Cas follows him into the main room where they wait for Jack and Sam to finish up and load into the Impala.  
“DEAN.” The angle totters into the room holding the hat in his hands, his hair now sufficiently ruffled and making Dean’s gaze grow increasingly fonder. “Why.”  
“Because Cas. We wear hats when its cold.”  
“Why does it have this bauble on it?”  
“For aestetic.”  
“Why do I need to care about aesthetic?”  
“Because it’s Christmas and you need to fit in with the rest of us humans.”  
“Why am I pretending to be human?”  
“So you can REALLY enjoy Christmas, they way you should for your first one here at the bunker!”  
“Why is CHristmas so important to you?” The question is genuine, but dean feels his smile falter.  
“Because Cas, Christmas is something you do with family, the people you care about. We are family here therefore we celebrate Christmas.”  
“Is it because you remember what Christmas was like as a child?”  
“Yes, Cas.”  
“Oh.” The angel knew that his childhood was a touchy subject for Dean, but he also understood its importance. He knew to let Dean have this, and he liked seeing Dean so happy. Then he must carefully observe human practise and mimic this for Dean. He places the hat on his head with a satisfied hmpf.  
“Much better.” Dean grins as he takes in the angel, crooked hat to bright sweater to worn jeans. He looked good, perhaps a little too good. 

“OKAY EVERYONE. IMPALA NOW!” Dean shouts through the bunker and drags Cas through to the garage, tsking when the Angel instinctively goes for the backseat. “Nope, they are slow so you get the front.”  
Cas grins and slides into the passenger seat.

The drive to Wichita was uneventful; Dean blared Christmas music out the open windows to cover up Sam’s grumbling about being in the backseat. He knew his brother was just as excited as him, but worse at showing it. They chatted about how nice it was to be able to just enjoy themselves, and how quiet the bunker was without alarms going off every other day. By the time they pulled into the tree farm, the four men were cheerful and relaxed, laughing about Cas’s confusion over the need for an evergreen tree and explaining the customs to Jack. Jack was so excited to be able to truly experience Christmas he was vibrating. They pulled into the parking lot with a sense of joy that was unfamiliar to all of them. Dean bought four hot chocolates and they loaded onto the wagon that would take them out to the tree cutting area. Jack was the first off when the wagon stopped and he immediately found a tree that was to his satisfaction.

“This one.” He smiled at Cas with hope in his eyes. The tree he had picked was sad, wilting, and all over unimpressive; it was perfect. About as tall as Cas, the tree grew on an angle and the space between the branches was quite apparent. “I like it. It fits us, a group of misfits.” Everyone grinned in response, and Dean began to saw one side of the tree as Sam started on the other.  
“TIMBER” Sam jumps and explains just as the tell tale cracks began to sound from the little sliver of wood still holding the tree--their tree-- upright. It lands with a satisfying thump and the four men grin and exchange high fives, with Cas’s lingering a second longer on Dean’s hand. 

Castiel had been observing the other humans surrounding them as they all cut down their respective trees. He was not unaware of the significant amount of hand holding, cheek kissing, and hugs that were being shared among them. To translate this to their group he wraps his arms unceremoniously around the other three, pulling them into a surprise group hug. Jack grins and sinks into the pile.

“Thank you guys for giving me a Christmas.” He almost has tears in his eyes. Dean pats his back affectionately.  
“What is family for?” The bow-legged hunter smiles warmly at the boy and embraces the group even more. “Now. Let's get this tree loaded up before the sun goes down and then we can enjoy the market!” 

The resounding cheer of the group drew some eyes, but no one cared as the four of them lifted the tree and trekked back through the grove towards the impala. 

When the tree was secured to Dean’s satisfaction the group dispersed. Sam wanting to find something for Eileen, Jack wanting to experience all he could, and Cas wanting to spend more time with his friend and help him enjoy the night. The sun had finally dropped and the air was growing more frigid by the second. Dean without thought pulls the scarves from the trunk of Baby and begins to wrap a red and gold knit one around Cas’s neck.

“What are you doing Dean?” The angel’s head tilts in the most innocent and, in Dean’s opinion, adorable way.  
“Making sure you don’t get cold.” He states evenly, much to his surprise. The eyes of his friend have been on him the whole day and Dean is losing his barrier quickly. “And before you can say why, because I can see you thinking,” He straightens the scarf and pats Cas on the shoulders “There. It’s because humans would get cold and you need to keep your throat warm.”  
“Thank you Dean.” The genuine warmth in Castiel’s voice causes Dean to blush as he removes his hands from Castiel’s shoulders to straighten his own scarf. “I mean that Dean. You are always giving to others. You take care of us, you care for us--me. I’m grateful to know you.” He tilts his head again, sizing up the expression on Dean’s face before quickly mimicking a moment he witnessed earlier. Gently and swiftly he leans in and places his lips on Dean’s cheek, planting the most ginger and sincere peck on the man’s stubbled jaw. 

“C-cas?” Dean couldn’t control his stutter after feeling the warm breath and wet lips of the angel on his skin for the first time.  
“I’m not human Dean, but I know fondness when I see it and can reciprocate.” He simply says before walking towards the lights of the market, desiring more hot chocolate. 

For a moment Dean is frozen, unsure at what just happened. Did Cas see through him? How long? Is this just because he’s pretending to be human; wait, no he just said he was fond of Dean too. Could Cas actually feel the same towards him? Noticing Cas had left Dean shakes his head and jogs to catch up, finding Cas waiting at the edge of the skating rink, two fresh hot chocolates in hand, happily humming to White Christmas as it was played by a band off in the distance. Aa Dean takes the hot chocolate he resolves to not hide today. He slips his fere hand into Cas’s for the first time.

Castiel smiles at Dean and squeezes his hand back before returning to watch the skaters gracefully speed through the night, the coloured lights reflecting off the ice and the eyes of the two men. 

“Cas I-.” Dean doesn’t know where to begin. His heart is pounding and he has to know. The fear in his head disappears as he makes his decision. He slowly turns Cas’s face towards his, taking a moment to search the pure, unfiltered, pristine blue eyes with everything showing on his face before slowly, carefully leaning in.

Their lips meet and Dean immediately feels like they are the only two beings on earth. Cas’s lips are soft, and part gently with a sigh from the angel. Dean uses the motion to deepen the kiss, exploring his feelings for his best friend as his tongue finds Cas’s. Time stops and Dean feels his heart swell to bursting. He never wants the moment to end. They move in perfect sync, exploring each other's mouths for what feels like an eternity. When he does pull away, rather out of breath he notices, Castiel is smiling at him with emotion, and warmth, plainly displayed on his smile and eyes. 

“Dean.” Dean hums in response. “I enjoyed that very much.”  
“Yeah, uh, me too Cas.” He has to say it. “I, um..”  
“I know Dean. I love you too.”

Dean blushes and plants another, more forceful kiss of Cas. He lets the years of waiting and wondering and longing fill the kiss. He doesn’t know what comes next, but he knows that he will be putting that scarf to good use when they get home. 

He breaks the kiss as he feels something cold and wet on his face. He looks up and sees that it has started to snow. Looking back at his angel he feels a tear of joy slide down his cheek.

“I love you Cas.”

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH! This is my first one-shot ever! It's inspired by a conversation in a group chat and I just had to get it out! Will probably continue with the Christmas themed one-shots for a while. I hope you like it! xx


End file.
